Hot Studio
by forhyorassi
Summary: ghepp "akh.." brakk "jeon jungkook!" Tanyanya terkaget tidak percaya akan apa yg di lakukan juniornya itu lelaki jangkung itu medekatkan dirinya kepada si surai pink, menatapnya tepat pada manik matanya "a-apa yg kau lakukan?"


ghepp

"akh.."

brakk

"jeon jungkook?!" Tanyanya terkaget tidak percaya akan apa yg di lakukan juniornya itu

lelaki jangkung itu medekatkan dirinya kepada si surai pink, menatapnya tepat pada manik matanya

"a-apa yg kau lakukan?!!"

oooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooOo

a hours ago at bangtan dance studio

"kami pulang duluan ya!" ucap pemuda yng lumayan jangkung itu dan diikuti oleh anggukan satu pemuda lain di sebelahnya

"hati-hati di jalan! hope hyung~ taetae~" jawab jimin dengan suara rendah yg selalu terdengar lucu di telinga siapapun

ya! ia pemuda bersurai pink dan berbadan mungil itu benama park jimin.

salah satu dancer kebanggan BigHit Dance School, Sekolah dance ternama yang ada di pusat kota seoul.

keelokannya dalam menarikan berbagai jenis tarian mulai dari _ballet_ , _Hip-Hop Dance_ , hingga _freestyle dance_ sudah di kuasainya dengan baik. tidak heran ia menjadi salah satu murid kembanggan sekolah dance itu.

 _cklek_

tiba-tiba saat jimin tengah berlatih _choreography_ barunya seseorang membuka pintu studio dance itu. menampakan lelaki jangkung dan maskulin.

tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dapat dilihat dengan jelas tonjolan otot tangannya yg lumayan menantang. lelaki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jeon Jungkook salah satu murid baru di sekolah dance itu.

"ah.. jungkook-ssi? kau berlatih malam hari?" tanya jimin dengan perasaan lega. ia kira yg masuk adalah hantu, karna ini sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam waktu setempat, dan ialah satu satunya orang yg masih berlatih di studio itu.

"heum.. annyeong" jawab jungkook seperti biasa _cold like ice_ kepribadianya memang sudah seperti itu sejak pertama masuk, entah memang sudah sifatnya atau bagaimana jimin juga bingung.

jimin sedikit memperhatikan jungkook yang berjalan masuk kedalan studio itu sebentar dan kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada kaca besar di belakangnya. melanjutkan latihannya.

lagu mulai beralun lumayan kencang dari hp-nya, ia sengaja tidak memakai speakers yg sudah tersedia agar tidak mengganggu orang lain yg ingin berlatih juga.

 _yahh~_

 _Tell me_

 _With your sweet smile_

tubuh jimin mulai bergerak saat lirik lembut itu mulai terdengar-

 _Tell me_

 _like you're whispering into my ears_

meliuk-liukan tubuh kecilnya dengan indah-

 _yahh~_

 _Don't be like a prey_

 _Be Smooth like a like a snakeI want to escape but_

 _Ah woo woo~_

tangan mungilnya mengusap dadanya sendiri seduktif-

 _Get away away away from me_

 _Get away away from me_

 _Ah woo woo~_

memainkan tubuhnya bak ombak yg bergulung-

 _Whatever it takes, save me,_

 _Save me_

permainan ekpresi yg bagus, nenunjukan ekspresi sexy seakan seseorang sedang menyakitinya-

 _It keeps happening even though I run away_

memohon untuk orang itu melepaskannya-

 _I'm caught in a lie_

 _ghepp_

"akh.."

 _brakk_

"jeon jungkook?!" Tanyanya terkaget tidak percaya akan apa yg di lakukan juniornya itu.

lelaki jangkung itu medekatkan dirinya kepada si surai pink, menatapnya tepat pada manik matanya

"a-apa yg kau lakukan?!!" tergagap dengan pertanyaanya karna posisi yang amat sangat tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh orang seperti jeon jungkook. loh mana kau tau? kau bahkan tidak begitu dekat dengannya park jimin. tapi sekarang kau begitu dekat.

disinilah jimin terkekang oleh jungkook dengan punggung berdempet terpaksa dengan kaca. tangan yang di tahan ke atas kepalanya. terkurung-terkekang-terpojok.

"kau... sangat sexy hyung" tiba-tiba bisikan jungkook sudah lolos di telinga kirinya yg di sudahi dengan kecupan ringan yg membuat jimin bergidik geli

"kau... membuatku mengiginkanmu" bergidik ngeri sekaligus merasa gejolak panas dalam dirinya ketika jungkook membisikan kata bahwa jungkook mengiginkan nya.

apa maksumu jeon jungkook! jangan bercanda" suara jimin meninggi antara takut dan marah

namun suara itu malah mengundang seringai nakal yg berasal dari bibir jungkook.

"kau begitu... _cute_ dan.. _sexy_ "

 _cuph_ -

bibir jungkook berhasil menyentuh kulit leher jimin , menikmati setiap inci dari kulit yg ia cium. entah kenapa rasanya terasa... manis.

jimin mencoba berontak. namun percuma tangan mungilnya bukan tandingan tangan kekar dan besar milik jungkook

lidah jungkook mulai keluar menyapa bulu halus jimin, menjilat leher putihnya itu

membuat jimin menggila karna merasakan sensasi geli namun begitu memabukan itu.

"ahh.."

lolos! suara sialan yg sudah sedari tadi ia tahan.

sialan jeon jungkook, ia menekan area privasinya dengan menggunakan lututnya. ah _fuck._

"suaramu... indah hyung, tetaplah seperti itu"

"mmhh.." menahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar suara nista itu tidak kembali terdengar

"ahh-nnh.."

gagal! gagal sudah semua pertahanan jimin

jungkook terlalu ahli dalam memainkan tubuhnya.

kini tangan kanan jungkook yg bebas mulai meraba perut ber-abs jimin. walaupun abs itu mulai menghilang tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri ia memang memiliki tubuh kecil yg _sexy_

"ummh- j-jeon stophh"

jungkook tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakn jimin. tidak ada kata stop park jimin

bibirnya jungkook mulai menghisap leher putih si surai pink. meninggalkan bekas lumayan merah disana

menggesekan dengkulnya pada tonjolan privasi jimin, yang membuat sang mpu-nya mulai kesusahan untuk berdiri tegap , mulai lemas , mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. permainan jungkook sungguh memabukan seorang park jimin.

di tariknya dagu si surai pink, menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman tidak sabaran, menciptakan decapan bibir yang tambah merangsang milik keduanya.

dekul nakalnya. menekan agak kuat tonjolan yang sudah membesar itu

"ah-umhh"

bagus! lengguhan jimin membuat jungkook lebih mudah memasukan lidahnya , memasuki mulut jimin yang sedari tadi di tahan tertutup oleh surai pink itu.

mengabsen gigi jimin, bergulat dengan lidah jimin, menghisap saliva jimin yang menurutnya manis itu. jimin terpejam sepetinya ia mulai menikmati permainan lidah jungkook di dalam mulutnya.

melepaskan dengan berat hati tautan bibir mereka, meperlihatkan benang saliva yang entah milik siapa itu

"ngahh- ah-" terengah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, menapilkan ekspresi sayunya pada jungkook.

kau salah besar park jimin. kau mengundang moster dalam diri jungkook untuk siap menerkamu!

"aku.. benar benar gila hyung! karna mu"

 _brekk_

dengan sekali tarikan, kaus lengan panjang jimin ter-belah menjadi dua. memperlihatkan dua tonjolan coklat muda yg sangat menantang minta di hisap.

"apa-apaan ka-ahh"

lagi...

jimin merasakan sensai itu lagi!

saat jungkook mulai melumat pelan putingnya, membuat jimin tidak dapat lagi menahan gairahnya. tentu saja 2 area sensitif jimin sudah dalam kuasa jeon jungkook.

"ahh- jeonn-hh"

sungguh! rasanya ia ingin meremas rambut basah jungkook sekarang juga. persetan dengan akal sehat ia juga mengiginkan lelaki di hadapannya ini. ia park jimin mengiginkan jeon jungkook di dalamnya!.

"owhh.. _shit..._ jeonnh-hh lepaskan hh- tanganku. aku-uh.. mengiginkan mu"

terbelalak.. itulah reaksi yang di buat jungkook saat mendengar jimin bicara barusan.

menghentikan segala aktifitasnya pada tubuh mungil jimin, jungkook menatap jimin tepat pada manik matanya, seraya mencari kebohongan di matanya.

namun nihil, mata sayu jimin terlihat benar-benar tulus menginginkannya

"hyung.."

"lepaskan aku.. jebal.." memohon bak anak kecil meminta di belikan ice cream mungkin itulah ekpresi jimin saat ini.

di lepaskannya ganggaman tangannya pada tangan jimin. sudah siap dengan apapun akibatnya, bisa saja jimin malah melarikan diri dan melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib.

namun bukan itu..

 _ghepp_ -

di lingkarkannya tangan jimin pada leher jungkook berarti bahwa permainanya akan terus berlanjut.

seringai nakal kembali terlihat di bibir jungkook, tangan kekarnya cepat menarik pingging jimin untuk medekat padanya.

membisikannya sesuatu yang sangat menggairahkan

"aku lebih menginginkanmu hyung"

bisiknya sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka untuk kembali berciuman panas.

kita lebih panas karna tangan jimin yang bergerak aktif mengelus dan sedikit meremas rambut basah jungkook.

sedangkan tangan bebas jungkook beralih pada pantat _chubby_ jimin yang sangat menggoda indranya sejak awal. meremasnya lumayan keras.

memasukan tangannya kedalam jogger putih milik jimin , mengelus butt-nya bahkan meremasnya beberapa kali membuat sang pemiliknya melengguh nikmat di dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"eunghh-"

jungkook mulai menurunkan jogger jimin perlahan dengan tangannya.

lolos, ia berhasil menanggalkan jogger itu, kini jimin hanya berbalut _underwear_ dan baju compang yang terbelah dua akibat ulah nakal tangan jungkook.

jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka, terengah dan menundukan kepalanya pada bahu lebar jungkook kenikmatan dengan aktifias yang si lakukan jungkook pada tubuhnya.

jungkook mulai tidak sabar, tangannya membuka _underwear_ kasar bahkan membiarkannya menggantung di antara kaki pendek jimin.

ah shit tubuh mungil jimin memang sangan memabukan.

"akhh- Jeonhh... andwee... ahhh"

erangan jimin sudah tidak dapat tertahan saat jungkool mulai menggoda _pretty hole_ nya.

"kau sempit hyung" seringai nakal kembali terlihat dari sudut bibir jungkook

" _ahh... shi-thh...owhh_ "

tangan jungkook mulai bergerak dengan begairah kedalam dan keluar _pretty hole_ milik jimin

1 jari menjadi 2 lalu menjadi 3.

rhyme kasar yang jungkook lakukan membuat jimin serasa mengerti apa itu surga dunia.

"ahh.. aku...aku mau.. ahhh" semburan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari ujung penis jimin mengenai baju hitam jungkook.

"kau mengori bajuku hyung" ucap jungkook seraya menyeringai licik.

"sekarang aku yang akan mengotorimu"

di baliknya posisi jimin untuk membelakanginya, memberikannya _view_ yang tentu saja akan menjadi favorit nya

 _plakk_

"aghh.."

pukulan yang lumayan keran mendarat di pantat mulus jimin. meninggalkan bekas merah muda disana.

mengelus bekas itu dan mulai mebuka kasar celananya sendiri memperlihatkan tonjolan yang membuat jimin semakin gelisah melihatnya walau hanya dari pantulan kaca.

jungkook membuka _underwear_ nya. penisnya mencuat keluar.

"mmhh..."

lengguhan jimin lolos tatkala saat jungkook mulai menggesekan penis panjangnya ke belahan pantat _chubby_ nya itu.

menggoda _pretty hole_ nya membuatnya ngerang fruatasi karna ingin segera di masuki oleh penis panjang jungkook yang sangat menggoda

"ugghh" jimin benar-benar gila ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya , menggerakan pinggulnya menggesek pantatnya pada penis jungkook. mengeratkan kedua kakinya yang tidak bisa diam.

jungkook yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum licik. menjauhkan penisnya dari belahan pantat _chubby_ jimin.

membuat jimin tersiksa karnanya.

"jeonhh... jebal..." seru jimin memohon

"jebal apa _baby_..mm?"

"mmhh... jeball... aku.."

jimin terus menggesekan kedua kakinya gelisah

"katakan dengan jelas sayang.." bisik jungkook

"ughh... masuki..mmh.. masuki aku... aku mohon.. akhhh"

tanpa babibu jungkook melesatkan penis panjangnya kedalam _pretty hole_ jimin. menikmati pijatan nikamat yang jimin berikan

" _owh shit_ _... relax baby, you're so tight"_

bisik jungkook seraya menggerakan pinggulnya _in-out_ , menekan _sweet spot_ milik jimin.

"ahh.. ahh.. jeonhh.. unnhhh" jimin menggila, penis jungkook sangat jauh menekan _pretty hole_ nya. membuat ia ingin melengguh sekuat mungkin.

tangan jungkook nakal jungkook meraih penis jimin yang menggantung bebas.

" _naahh~ jeonnh.. noo.. no there ahhh.."_ jimin protes karna jungkook terlalu banyak meberikan nya kenikmatan.

" _pervert jimin.. you're so dirty baby._."

"noo.. unnh... puhleasee.. ahhh.."

jungkook tuli ia tidak mendengar apa kata jimin. menhujat _hole_ jimin seraya mengoda penisnya membuatnya kehilangan akal

" _ahhh.. so good baby.. you're so tight mm.._ "

" _nnahh~ jeonhh.. wanna.. cumhh ahh_ "

" _together baby._."

"jeonhh..aaahhhh"

" _cum baby..ahh._."

cairan putih itu menyembur mengotori kaca studio.

menetes keluar dari _pretty hole_ jimin yang masih dengan posisi penis jungkook di dalamnya.

jungkook melepaskan penisnya perlahan dari lubang kenikmatan itu. di sambut dengan lengguhan pelan dari jimin.

memarik jimin untuk duduk di lantai di antara kakinya. memunggunginya.

"gomawo hyung.."

 _cuph_

jungkook mencium bahu jimin yang sedikit tertutup bajunya dan basah karna keringat itu.

"mmh.. jeon geli..." protes jimin yang terdengar lucu

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" jungkook tersenyum

FIN or ...

heloww armyyyyyyyyyyy~

akhirnya setelah bergadang bisa bikn ff oneshot super gaje ini. wkwk

maaf kalo kurang panas

saya sarankan klo kurang panas bacanya deket kompor ya :3

thanks yg udah baca

jangan lupa keritik dan sarannya :3

love you


End file.
